Okaeri
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Amu is woken up by a e-mail who is it from? AmuxKairi One Shot


Okay I don't own Shugo Chara. The rightful owner is Peach-Pit. Well I know this story isn't all that great but yeah.......Anyways well I hope you guys like the story.

_**Okaeri:**_

Amu was still asleep but was woken up by her cell phone. It took her a while to get it. She sleepily looked at the screen and noticed that she got an e-mail. Amu opened the cell phone and clicked on the letter. Ran, Miki, and Su slowly got out of their eggs.

"Amu-chan isn't it a little early to have your alarm go off?" Ran asked.

"Yeah." Miki added.

"I know but it's not an alarm." Amu replied.

"What is it?" Su asked. Amu looked at them with a smile.

"It's an e-mail from Inchyou and Inchyo's coming back." Amu replied. The 3's expressions brighten.

"Really?" Ran asked.

"Yeah. He's coming in tonight and he said he'll be at the Royal Garden tomorrow." Amu said with a smile.

"It's been a while since we last seen Kairi and Musashi." Miki said.

"I can't wait to see them." Su said with a smile. Amu nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't wait either." Amu replied. Just then she remembered the day that Kairi left to his hometown. What he said to her echoed in her head as she became red. Ran, Miki, and Su looked at her confused. They wondered why she was red all of a sudden.

"Amy-chan what's wrong?" Ran asked.

"Yeah your all red." Miki said Amy waved her hands in front of her.

"It's nothing so forget about it." Amu said as she quickly got out of bed and left her room. Ran, Miki, and Su looked at each other.

"I wonder why Amu-chan won't tell us." Ran said.

"Do you think she doesn't trust us?" Su asked.

"I don't think it's that." Miki replied.

"Then what?" Su asked as she looked towards Miki.

"I think she was embarrassed by something." Miki replied.

"Embarrassed by what?" Ran asked.

"Not sure." Miki replied. The three Shugo Chara's thought what could cause Amu to become so embarrassed. Amu was in the bathroom as she splashed water on her face and dried it as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Calm down everything's going to be okay." Amu told herself as she breathed in deep and walked back to her room. Miki, Ran, and Su looked towards Amu.

"Amu-chan where did you go?" Ran asked.

"Bathroom........" Amu replied as she changed her clothes. After she was done she could hear everyone up and about. She went down stairs and ate breakfast. Soon as she was done she told her parents she was going to a meeting and left.

"Maybe I should tell them about Kairi coming back." Amu thought to herself while she was walking down the street.

"Amu-chan are you going to tell them about Kairi?" Ran asked.

"Yeah are you?" Su asked. Miki looked at Amu. Amu gave a few blinks and looked at them.

"I was thinking about it but........" Amu stopped in her words.

"But what?" Miki asked.

"Thought it might be a nice surprise for everyone." Amu replied. The 3 looked at her with a slight smile.

"It would be nice." Ran said. Su and Miki nodded their heads. Amu looked at them and gave a nod herself.

"Yeah it would be nice." Amu said with a smile as they continued to walk. It wasn't long until they where at the place where the meeting was. Rima, Tadase, Yaya, and Nagihiko were waiting for her. Amu sat down with them as their Shugo Chara's went off to have their own meeting. The group was talking about how the X tama has increased and needing a new plan in decreasing them.

"I think we should try patrolling." Nagihiko said.

"There's a lot of area to cover." Amu said.

"I know but it could help in getting to the X tama before Easter gets their hand on them." Nagihiko replied.

"I agree with Fujisaki-san." Tadase said.

"I won't be able to help......" Rima replied.

" Rima......" Amu said. They knew that Rima's parents were really strict about her. They fight about it almost everyday.

"Don't worry Rima-chan you'll be able to help." Nagihiko said Rima looked at him.

"Really?" Rima asked Nagihiko nodded his head.

"We'll do it by time shift. So we'll make sure your schedule works for you." Nagihiko replied Rima smiled. The meeting continued as everything on the list was done. Amy went home.

Next Day

Amu woke up and stretched a bit. She looked at her calendar and gave a smile,

"Amu-chan Kairi and Musashi are here!!" Ran said excitedly. Amu nodded her head. She quickly changed her clothes and went to breakfast. When she was done she quickly left the house. She went to the Royal Garden standing there was Kairi.

"Inchyou!!" Amu said with a smile.

"Joker." Kairi said as he gave a small smile. Musashi and Amu's Shugo Chara went towards the side and talked. Amu looked around.

"Inchyou where's everyone else?" Amu asked as she looked at him. He gave a slight blush and looked off towards the side.

"I wanted some time alone with you....…So." Kairi replied as Amu gave a slight blush.

"Inchyou........" Amu said in a slight hesitant voice.

"You don't mind do you?" Kairi asked Amu quickly shook her head.

"Not at all." Amu said a bit shyly. Kairi walked inside the Royal Garden Amu following behind and then behind them their Shugo Chara. They sad down on the chairs.

"Brings back memories." Kairi said even thought he was there for a while a lot has happen.

"Yeah.......People leaving coming in. I wish things wouldn't change." Amu said.

"Joker......" Kairi said.

"I like how things use to me it's always fun." Amu said.

"But we have to have change if not then things would be boring." Kairi replied as he lifted his glasses. Amu looked at him.

"Your right." Amu said with a nod. Kairi continued to look at her.

"Ne Inchyou why don't we go to the mall." Amu said with a smile. Kairi blinked a bit.

"Sure." Kairi replied. Amu smiled as she took his hand the two left and got on the bus to the mall.

"Ne Kairi are you staying or are you going back?" Amu asked. Kairi looked off towards the side.

"I really want to stay here and be with you but.......I'm going back in a few day." Kairi replied.

""But you just got here......." Amu said. Kairi nodded his head to tell her he knew.

"I know it's short. I tried to get my parents to let me stay longer but they wouldn't so they said I could only stay for a few days." Kairi replied.

"I say it's not fare." Amu said Kairi looked at her.

"Well I'll be able to spend my days with you before I leave." Kairi said. Amu blushed a bit. Kairi heard their stop was next as he pushed the button as the bus stopped. Kairi put out a hand. Amu blushed again and took his hand. Kairi helped her up and the two got off.

"Musashi what do you think about the two?" Ran asked. The four Shugo Chara made sure they were far enough that the two couldn't hear but too far to lose sight of them. Musashi crossed his arms and looked at Ran.

"I believe that they make a good couple." Musashi nodded his head. Su gave a smile.

"I hope they could be together." Su said. The three nodded their heads in agreement. Amu and Kairi walked into the mall.

"Is there a store you want to go in?" Kairi asked.

"Not really but we can walk around." Amu said as Kairi nodded his head. While they were walking Amu looked at Kairi's hand. Her hand slowly went up to his and grabbed it. Both of them blushed. Before Amu could let go Kairi held her hand.

"May I hold your hand a bit long?" Kairi asked Amu nodded her head. The two continued to walk and hold hands. They came up to a store Amu looked towards it.

"Kawaii na~" Amu said it a slight low whisper. Kairi noticed where she was looking at.

"Why don't we go into the store." Kairi said with a smile. Amu looked at him with a smile.

"Really?" Amu asked. Kairi smiled and nodded his head.

"Hai." Kairi replied Amu smiled again as the two walked in. They looked around there was a necklace that caught Amu's eyes. She walked to it.

"I really want this........" Amu thought to herself as she picked it up. Kairi was on the other side. He looked over to where Amu was and saw her with the necklace. Kairi continued to look at her.

"But I also want to get a new bracelet something to go with my out fit......."Amu thought to herself. Amu put down the necklace and went to where they had the bracelets were at. She found the one she liked. Kairi had picked something for himself as he then went to the spot where Amu was looking at the necklace. Amu wanted both but she came to get one. She looked around a bit and saw Kairi.

"Inchyou I'm going to pay for my things first." Amu said as Kairi looked at her.

"Hai." Kairi replied. He made sure that she didn't see the necklace. Once Amu left Kairi went to pay for his things and making sure Amu didn't see the gift he got her. They continued to walk around the mall having fun eating lunch together. They left the mall as they road the bus back.

"I'm glad it was a nice day." Amu said Kairi nodded his head.

"Hai and I really enjoyed being with you the entire day." Kairi replied as Amu gave a slight blush.

"Me too." Amu replied. Their stop came up as Amu pressed the button and the two got off.

"I'll walk you home." Kairi said.

"Arigato." Amu said as they walked their Shugo Chara smiled at every moment. They held hands while they were walking, it wasn't long till they got to her house.

"Joker I mean Amu-chan there's something I want to give you." Kairi said.

"Really?" Amu asked Kairi nodded his head.

"Close your eyes please." Kairi said as Amu did Kairi put the necklace on for her. She opened her eyes.

"Inchyou Arigato!" Amu said as she gave him a hug. Kairi blushed a bit.

"I noticed you looking at it so I thought I would go nice with what you're wearing." Kairi replied.

"Arigato." Amu said.

"Anything for the one I love." Kairi said with a blush Amu blushed back as Kairi kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Kairi said.

"Hai." Amu replied still blushing.

The End


End file.
